1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of image processing; and more specifically to compensating for blooming of a shape in an image.
2. Background
A pixel on a sensor in a digital camera receives light that is converted into an electrical charge. Each pixel has a limit to the amount of electrical charge it can store. When that limit has been exceeded, the charge may overflow from one pixel to another causing an effect called blooming. Blooming typically occurs when a bright object is near a darker object in the image plane (e.g., an object is placed in front of a window on a sunny day). The amount of bloom depends on the exposure and the brightness differential of the objects.
Blooming affects how an object appears as a shape in an image. For example, when a dark object is in front of a bright background, the dark object will appear smaller in the image than it actually is. Conversely, when a lighter object is in front of a darker background, the lighter object will appear larger in the image than it actually is.